


《双腿之间》07

by Jumber



Category: all陌 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumber/pseuds/Jumber





	《双腿之间》07

*  
胡中尉新配的宅子离市区很远，刚刚装潢好，可能晾了一年不到就将家具搬了进来，林陌能闻见这间宅子的新味，连躲进来的日光都是新的。商贾高干中，胡家的名声和财产都居于顶端，所以身为家中独子的胡文煊年纪轻轻不用有多高的功勋，就能坐拥一栋如此精致的宅子。

他还没真正清醒，身上的睡衣松松垮垮的。胡文煊喊了一声“林陌”从楼梯上走了下来，他邀请对方随他一起上楼，说母亲正在书房等着呢。

“哦，我不同她一起住。”胡文煊加了句解释，他恐对方误会他不成熟，“我受不了我妈每早都要吟诵，所以赶紧搬了出来。”

林陌是被请来签AO婚姻合约的，他拎着的行李箱被女佣接了下来，等他起笔落笔，就成了这间宅子的第二主人。林陌面上没什么异常，默默地跟着胡文煊上了楼，听见胡文煊又说：“如果你喜欢唱赞歌，也可以在我父母家里住着，他们离这里只有一个街区，我可以开车送你。”

林陌在书房前停住了脚，他才意识到已经入夏了，屋内好热，他的颈侧开始冒汗，屋外的蝉鸣声愈加恼人，林陌甚至觉得柔和的吟诵声之于他来说如雷贯耳。他被引入到了胡文煊的母亲面前，她面上挂着同当日在教堂中一般的笑，落在林陌的眼中不由多了些威严。

她得体地打量着林陌的白色装束，随后扬了扬头说：“签了合约之后就换下吧，你离开了教养所，以后也不必穿着了。”

她为他带来了一条靛蓝色的长裙，被折得方方正正搁在沙发上。两名西装革履的律师各站在书桌两旁，胡文煊往椅背上一靠，将腿翘起搭上了桌，他的腿又细又白，如两根细杆似的没肉。他用眼神示意着林陌坐在自己的对面。

林陌拿起桌上的文件，细细慢慢地读着AO婚姻合约。他曾经以为自己被帝国特警拉出教室的那一刻，这类合约的法律效益就被碾作齑粉不复存在。无产和中产阶级被剥夺婚姻权利，Omega被强制征用后编号，带入教养所。Beta与Alpha被剥夺受教育权，满十岁后入童军编制，成年后被帝国分配于各个家族。

当林陌读到合约上明确标注，婚后的Alpha被要求标记Omega，他颔首却抬眼嘲讽一笑：“我们该如何标记彼此？”

“我不用标记你。”胡文煊手肘搁在桌上，他身体前倾看向林陌，说“我需要你给予我一个孩子，不用太急。我知道这对你身体不好，考虑到你将会是我法定的Omega，我必须要保证你身体的健康。”

林陌眯着眼睛：“不用太急？一年，三年，五年？”

“你需要一个孩子？”林陌继而哼笑一声，冷声说道“两个Omega是无法生育的。”

“我会帮你找Alpha。”

林陌睁大了眼睛。

“或者你可以与其他Alpha发生性关系，不过必须在我知道并且同意的前提下。”

林陌不禁将脊背又坐直了些，他将合约重新放到了桌上，静静地看向对方。他没有要求对方再重复一遍，而他确信这是他被帝国征用为止遇到最最最最荒唐的条款。

“您也是Omega，为什么不想有一个真正属于自己的孩子。”林陌有些嘲讽地问。

胡文煊耸了耸肩，他扫了母亲一眼，说：“因为我没法怀胎十月，太显眼了。”

“好。”林陌的alpha将会雇其他alpha来操他。合约上有的生僻词汇林陌还不认识，翻到财产状况条款，律师直接开口提醒道：“您可以直接跳过这一部分，你们不会离婚。”

林陌又抬眼看了下胡文煊，胡文煊挑了挑眉表示对方说得确实如此，林陌张口强调了一遍：“不会离婚？”

胡文煊说：“对，我活着你是我的Omega，我死了你为我守寡，这就是我们的婚姻。”

林陌翻到最后一页签下了迅速签了字。他抬起了头将合约递给了胡文煊，无疑是帝国合法妓院的Omega中最成功的婊子。

胡文煊在最后一页的方框中签下了自己的名字，他意味不明地扯着嘴角笑着，盯着与自己一桌之隔的林陌。对方的面庞干净漂亮，骨相均润，或许他应该站起来亲一下自己的未婚Omega。胡文煊走到了林陌的桌前，将手搭上了对方肩膀，他说：“让女佣带你去房间换衣服吧。”

两人并不会举行婚礼，或许有小型的家庭聚会，但林陌并不想参加。他彻底拥有了自己的房间，还配送了一位女佣——二十来岁的Beta，有瑕疵的口音，她曾经信奉浸宗礼，帝国令她丢弃了自己的十字架。这是她同林陌偷偷说起的。

靛蓝色的长裙有些紧身，腰部有束带，女佣对站在镜前的林陌说：“你转一转。”林陌才发现转起来裙摆飘扬。

接着女佣拾起了林陌丢到一旁的乳白制服，问道：“你想丢掉它吗？”

“烧了吧。”林陌穿着勒得很，夏日的湿热令他有些烦躁，他解着胸前的纽扣说，“如果有火炉的话。”

暑夏哪来的火炉，放到正午日光之下就能化成一团焦土。当女佣踌躇着揣摩对方的心思时，林陌侧过脸看向她：“扔了吧。”

林陌在女佣走后锁上了门，他扯下裙子踢得老远，他单手撑在镜面上，盯着里面的自己。他的身体是地图，有人在他的身体上规划航行，他的毛发被密密麻麻的道路覆盖，他腹部的伤痕纵横交错，从肌肤渗透入血管骨肉。他摸着肚子上的疤，这是他是生育一男一女得到的奖章。

他摁压着这些深色的痕迹，它们之下的生殖腔依然健康。胡文煊救出了林陌，又赋予了林陌新的身份。

忽然有人扣响了林陌的门，是胡文煊，林陌开门一把将他拉了进来。胡文煊见到了浑身赤裸的他，顿时红了脸，他胡乱地扯着床单将眼前人给裹了起来，抱上了床。

林陌饶有兴趣地看着胡文煊羞涩的反应，他笑：“胡文煊，你是不是还没破处呢？”

“我的每次发情期都用药，我不需要有人给我破处。”胡文煊又想给林陌盖层被子，被林陌挣脱开了。

林陌猛地伸手搂住胡文煊的后颈，强迫他直视着自己赤裸的上身。林陌凑近了些，目光似乎要将胡文煊给舔一遍，他说：“用药时间长了对身体不好，或许你才应该找一个Alpha，而不是帮我找。”

胡文煊尽力避着林陌的视线，可他却不知道该漂移到何处，最终闭上了眼。林陌又笑了，他松开了对胡文煊近乎于无的束缚，倚靠在了枕头上看着他，说：“所以你有人选的吗？”

“啊？”胡文煊眼里懵懵的。

“能让我怀孕的Alpha。”林陌咬重了“我”字。

“噢。“胡文煊舒了口气，说，“我有位Alpha朋友，如果你愿意的话……”

“你想让谁成为你孩子的父亲，直接将他送到我这里来就行了，不必和我这么客气。”林陌打断了他。接着又支撑着双臂将脸凑向了胡文煊，他一口咬在了胡文煊的鼻尖，勾了勾唇笑道：“毕竟，我们已经是合法的AO夫夫了，对吧？”

胡文煊被林陌蛊惑了，他双腿软了，他该逃，身子却是瘫痪的。他结结巴巴地开口：“我，我有一位挚友，是Alpha，他知道我是，所以我想请他来。”

“嗯，所以我以后必须穿着这种颜色的裙子吗？”林陌指了指地板上揉成一团的蓝色长裙。

胡文煊摇了摇头说：“当然不用，你在我这里完全是自由的，想穿什么随你意就好。或许你有什么想要的，明天可以列一个清单，我让女佣去买。”

“不用那么麻烦。”林陌用指腹轻轻摩挲着属于他的Alpha的下巴，轻轻地说，“你衣橱里的，我都很喜欢。”

胡文煊忍不住吻住了林陌。

*

AO婚姻合约生效已过半月，胡文煊今夜就要将自己的挚友引见给林陌，请他前来操自己的法定Omega。林陌本想再过几天清闲日子，然而他的发情期就快到了，又不想用抑制剂，答应了今晚见见对方。

他换上白衫黑裤，身体被截为了分明的两段，林陌立在镜子前扩动肩膀挺直脊背，他试图将头发背到脑后，留下一个光平的额头，却发觉很不好看，只得留住了刘海。林陌回头看向正在喝着咖啡的胡文煊，他眯眼笑着，逗乐道：“是不是我现在出去，也能寻着一个教养所里的Omega骗婚？”

胡文煊差点一口咖啡呛着，他咳了几声，微微歪着头觑着对方，配合地点头道：“陌陌你可以去娶高等军官的Omega了。”

林陌踱了几步，甚是满意，穿着就不脱下了。他走到胡文煊面前岔开了腿，坐在对方的大腿上，说：“今晚你怎么安排的？”

“他大概八点到吧，没准他会迟到，他没和我准点过。”胡文煊上下抚着林陌的腰际，道：“我和人约了晚上七点，今晚不回来打扰你俩了。”

林陌扬起漂亮的眉，这身西服衬得他腿直腰细，他美丽且充沛，Alpha都该在床上学会如何讨好他。林陌盯着胡文煊笑，他从胡文煊腿上下来，得寸进尺地说：“那我再去挑件外套。”

胡文煊抬手看了眼表，搁下咖啡看了眼表：“你先挑，我该去基地了。”

他搂过林陌与他短暂地亲了一下，林陌伸出细白的手腕抚摸着胡文煊的头，他笑着轻轻地叮嘱道：“你在外面可别把自己整怀孕了。”

胡文煊咬了下林陌的下唇，对方的嘴又软又滑：“不会玩太疯，顶多喝点酒就回我妈家了。”

林陌放胡文煊出了门。

今夜的客人异常准时。还未到八点，林陌已经泡了澡将西装熨好穿上，他喷了胡文煊的香水，嗅着自己的手腕，似乎连出的汗都是香的，他被禁在馥郁中走不出了。林陌好久没穿过裤子，他的腿被略硬的布料包裹着，修长得杵在床边，倘若进来的人不合眼缘，林陌还能一脚将其踹出去——他脚上的皮鞋锃亮，或许能用对方的领带帮自己再擦一擦。

隔着房门，林陌听见楼下的门铃响，墙上的挂钟显示还有六分钟才到八点，叮咚响了两声就停了，许是管家开门将人请了进来。林陌忽然紧张了起来，他该寻个得体的姿势迎在门口，对方马上就要敲响房门了，他却还不知道自己要干什么，林陌在心中痛骂自己的健忘，出了教养所也是一名坏学生。

哦，感谢。对方终于敲了门。

林陌却不能显得过于急躁，他先询问了声。对方声音沉沉，像是刻意压低了，林陌听不真切，只得将耳朵贴在门上，听着对方道：“您好，我是胡中尉的朋友，他让我……”

林陌拉开了门，他终于识得了对方是谁，他持着一张冷脸，盯着面前久违的继子却依然抵不住心脏跳得厉害：“嘉羿！你给我…….”

嘉羿应该早就知晓胡文煊的Omega是谁，却仍被林陌吓了一跳，他条件反射似地一把捂住了林陌的嘴巴，他推搡着对方，跻身进了林陌的房间。他的背抵上了房门，解释道：“林陌，我就是胡文煊的朋友。”

林陌盯着他，睫毛微微颤动着，嘉羿松开了手，林陌张口道：“是你计划的吗？”

“不。”嘉羿肃声解释道，“我知道文煊他是Omega，当他和我说他要找一位Omega结婚的时候，我只知道这是他和他母亲的决策，我以为会是一位低等军官家的女儿，但是我没有想到他选中的对象竟然是你。”

林陌环着双臂靠在墙面上，他眯着眼睛看着嘉羿。嘉羿微微倾身于他，似将他抵住，极有压迫感。林陌并不畏地抬眼，听着嘉羿继续说：“Omega之间不可能怀孕，当胡文煊找上我，他知晓你曾经分配给我的父亲，他恳求着我能不能帮他这个忙。”

“我知道这或许听起来自私极了，我就是个混蛋，可我当时高兴坏了，我恨不得满口答应，那个人可是你啊，我当然愿意。”当时的嘉羿装得很好，他故作深沉地思忖片刻后说自己可以考虑一下。

“你愿意吗？我不敢问你，我知道或许今夜随意进来一个人你都会愿意，可是我太怕了。”

林陌偏着头，他将头抵着墙叹了一声看向嘉羿，轻声说：“可是进来的只有你，对吧？”

“这就是命吧，嘉羿。”

“我不会同拥有你的命运作斗争的。”

嘉羿被镇住了，他愣了片刻后动了动唇，似乎还想说些什么，却被林陌用手轻轻盖住了唇。林陌瞥眼看向他，贴近了些，似乎要将自己的鼻息均给他些，他哑着声问道：“我穿的这身好看吗？”

从入门到现在，嘉羿还没细细打量过林陌，他不敢敷衍，又老老实实地将林陌从脚尖到发顶瞧了一遍，慎重得出了结论：“好看。”

对方的气息挠在了林陌的手心，逗得他短促地笑了声。林陌手掌下移，拉住了嘉羿的领子，仰着头说：“以后我只会穿这身被你操。”

嘉羿低下头狠狠地吻住了林陌，唇舌缠绵着，他的双手伸进了对方的西装外套中胡乱地抚摸着林陌细窄的腰，将衬衫从对方的裤中抽出。嘉羿问：“这是胡文煊的衣服吧？”

“我全身上下的东西都是胡文煊的。”林陌倒显得不紧不慢，他慢腾腾地伸手解着嘉羿的扣子，“你就当自己操胡文煊吧。”

“这次先帮你脱了。”嘉羿抓着林陌的头发，强迫他专心地看向自己，两人目光相撞，星火噼啪，“下次穿我的。”

嘉羿将林陌的外套衬衫乱七八糟地扯下，就留了一根孤零零的领带束在对方纤细的脖子上。他拽着那根黑色的领带将林陌扯到了床上，嘉羿用领带蒙住了林陌的眼睛，俯下神埋首在对方颈侧锁骨处细吻啃食着，他摸到了林陌半硬的性器，握在手心中搓揉着。

仿佛回到了几年前，继子咬着林陌的耳朵说：“有没有想我？”

“有没有想被我操？”

林陌被激得颤栗，欲望和耻感令他浑身滚烫，他的小穴开始出水，果真是个荡妇。屋内的甜桃汁水散发着香甜，嘉羿将两根手指轻松探了进去，小穴紧紧地吸着。嘉羿满意于林陌身体的反应，低笑了一声，增为三指，扩张挤压着，代替林陌回答道：

“看来是想我了。”

林陌的浑身被粉色覆住了，他抑制不住地从鼻腔中发出轻微的哼喘，将手搭上了嘉羿的肩，使出全身力气将对方翻身压在了身下。林陌坐在了嘉羿的腰上，双腿岔开跪在对方的腰侧夹紧。他解开嘉羿的皮带，硬得不行的性器从黑裤中挺了出来，林陌漫不经心地抬眼看着嘉羿，接着握住了性器撸了几下后，扶着对准自己的小穴，缓缓地吞下……

他的背绷紧了，胸前的红点挺立着，他引导着嘉羿，探索着紧实湿润的巢穴。嘉羿急得眼红，他掐住林陌的腰坐了起来，发狠似的抽插着，结合处摩擦的水声令人面红耳赤。嘉羿忽然摁住林陌白嫩的脖颈，将唇轻轻地送上，林陌意识到自己的腺体正暴露在对方游移的气息之下，却无计可施。他是一滩水，被情人轻易抽走了筋骨，他是陷阱中困兽，在猎人的枪口之下就范。

嘉羿将一臂搂住了林陌的腰，强迫着他与自己贴得更紧。他用牙尖不断地试探轻咬着林陌的腺体，他喃喃着哄道：“ 可不可以，陌陌……”

“可不可以？”

林陌心快要跳出胸膛，或许是发情期荷尔蒙分泌的原因，他觉得自己要飞起来了，他被操得疯了，傻了，他除了“嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊”地喘着，说不出一句完整的话。不够还不够，我的好继子，你得再加快些，快将我操坏吧。

嘉羿将林陌抵在床头，双腿折起摁在胸前，他握住林陌的脚踝，如猎豹一般紧紧地盯着美人颈侧那一片刚刚白自己舔舐成深粉的肌肤。嘉羿又付下了身，用舌头将林陌伺候得云里雾里，当他猛地将对方腺体咬出血的那一刻，林陌射了，嘉羿将林陌操到了高潮。

被标记后的林陌卸下了所有的担子，他的羞耻和责任彻底湮灭了。他大彻大悟，他生来就该为了快活。

嘉羿破开了林陌，他是继子心中的阿芙洛狄忒，嘉羿用精液供奉着属于他的女神。

林陌仰面大口地喘着气，他是被撕开的破布娃娃，有人重新给予了他一颗跳动的心脏。他的手臂紧紧地搂着嘉羿的背，暗潮汹涌之中，他抱住了自己的浮木。

TBC


End file.
